A Drastic Mistake
by BlueDove216
Summary: Blackstar is always so confident. When he experiences too many losses with Tsubaki, he feels out of place. Suggesting a partner change with Maka seemed like the best solution. Then, everything goes south. Soul gets injured, they're stranded in the snow, Blackstar feels like it's all his fault and he doesn't know what to make of Soul's blood red eyes. Eventual Starsoul.
1. A mistake in the making

**AN: I do not own Soul Eater in any way. It is owned by someone else. It started as practice to help with different points of view and I got a little carried away with trying to make everyone act as though they would act. Don't know how I did on that. I wanted to see how something that went against them, physically and emotionally would change the characters. By the way, the only OC in this is the villainous scorpion witch. The Starsoul ship really needs more material. I tried to make their thoughts show in italics.**

The room was insidious on it's own; it didn't need the stacks of luggage piled over each other like ants clawing their way to the top. The piles, however did have a meaning. They created long colorful walls mixed with the occasional bag settled precariously on the edge of another too big suitcase that jutted out from the rest. The walls created narrow hallways where one would have to turn and it would still touch chest to back. Lighting as bad as it was with spooky reds on the actual walls it was still better than pitch black. Although the blue haired individual thought less of them because they were always jotted out by stacks. Some lights were useless because they failed to illuminate anything.

Blackstar smirked, closing his eyes and pointing a thumb towards himself, "Yep! That's me, Blackstar! I'm not too surprised you know me. I do, after all, surpass god." His smile widened. _I need to win this!_

The witch cackled, "Oh, you silly boy. You misinterpret my knowledge with admiration." Her eyes went dark. "A fatal mistake, you'll soon learn."

They'd met not a little while ago, crossing on the most open space on the entire aircraft. It was also the most lit space with them being able to study each other. It was a gamble, a chance encounter to run into a witch on an airplane, of all places.

She had brilliant red hair with a see-through shirt that covered most of her arms. A red bralette covered her chest and her skirt was frayed at the front but long by the time it reached her ankles. Her feet were covertly covered with high heels.

Blackstar took up a stance, arms above his head as he yelled, "Soul!"

Blackstar had asked Maka to switch weapons again. She'd been very skeptical at first, not knowing the reason why and the boy refused to tell her. Until she'd pried enough that he lied. He said that he wanted to hang with the scythe since they were so busy lately and they agreed to a temporary switch. Tsubaki would be with Maka and Blackstar would be with Soul. For a week at most. That was the agreement. If they didn't get into too much trouble. Nobody knew the real reason why he'd switched, not even Tsubaki. Except him, of course.

They were going to nail this, he was so sure. They had to.

The white haired boy grinned and flew up, spinning wildly in the air when he turned into his weapon form, a red scythe. Blackstar braced himself. They'd actually adjusted their soul wavelengths to each other before the flight but he was still iffy. He didn't want to get cut again.

Feeling a comfortable weight settle in his hands, he pulled them down and crouched, holding the scythe with one hand. He'd never really felt Soul before. When they adjusted wavelengths after Maka's convincing (A book to the head) they were rushed and unfocused. Now, he felt the shape, the texture, things he forgot he could feel with Tsubaki. _Guess you never know what you have until you give it up._

The witch pressed her fingertips together and smiled. "That is so cute. How you two just… He changed and you caught him. Adorable." She smiled cruelly.

Blackstar rushed forward, "Yahoo!" And she barely moved aside as he zipped past, "Playtime's over, boys." The redhead spun around, ducked down low to the ground and swiftly kicked his feet out from under him. The meister tripped but he had quickly found his footing and caught himself.

"Heh. You think that's gonna stop me. I've stomped on bugs stronger than you." He walked into a fit of laughter until Soul's voice snapped him out of it. "Don't get too cocky, Blackstar."

He stopped laughing, eyes coruscating, "Don't worry, there's no way she can take down as big a star as me." And bolted again. She didn't move. He pulled his arm back, ready to bring the weapon down on her. She still had that same look on her face. With a victorious yell, he brought Soul down and she moved swiftly, chanting under her breath and bringing her hand down on Blackstar's back. With the contact, her fingers delved under his shirt and skin, giving him one long bloody gash from a deep scratch she made. He clenched his teeth and turned around. She'd already dashed away and he started the chase.

"You've got a plan, right?" Soul showed himself in the shiny blade, red eyes looking to his temporary meister.

"I'm Blackstar! I don't need a plan." Reaching her, Blackstar pushed the heel of the scythe into the ground with a clank and used it to propel himself forward like a pole vault, leaving Soul as he pushed his palm into her with the added momentum. She craned her head in a split second to glower at him. The witch stared into his eyes for they had a brilliant yellow star for a pupil. Before anything could be said, he shot her down, electricity coursing through her veins as she let out a blood-curdling screech. The witch sizzled in agony before quieting, falling face-first and remaining still.

He heard the quiet transformation of Soul. "Hey, you got her." The weapon spoke. He turned around and smiled wider than he could remember.

"Yeah! I did, didn't I?" _Just like I said._ "So shouldn't you take her soul or should you wait or something?" Soul leaned to his side without moving, "Yeah. Sometimes they take a while to show up."

Blackstar walked forward, practically vibrating with excitement, "Well then, chow down." He fist pumped the air as Soul sauntered past, back hunched. "Oh man. Didn't I say I surpass god? Yahoo!" He cheered himself on for a moment, basking in his victory. He sighed in relief. He'd lost a lot recently with Tsubaki. When she'd asked if he was alright, he'd said he was. The truth is, he switched with Maka to win. He wanted to prove to himself that he could still win something and since the last time he'd partnered with Soul, he won against Kid. Albeit, a rather crude victory but a victory nonetheless. "Hey, Soul! You finished? We still gotta take someone else down after this in Canada. And celebrate me."

A breathless sound made him swivel around in his spot, eyes losing their triumphant shine and going wide.

"I told you I know everything about you." She tightened her hold. "Did you really think I had been killed just like that?" His smile went down. The witch had grabbed Soul in a deadly hug and was constricting him. She chuckled, "Here's a little something you should know about me before I crush him."

Soul rasped out, "Don't listen to her!"

"I'm a scorpion witch. Scorpions are sometimes known to crush their prey." She squeezed with her arms and Soul closed an eye, sharp teeth inhaling painfully. He heard something crack.

Blackstar raged, "Let him go!"

Her interest piqued and she looked down at the white-haired boy, "Oh? What's this I sense? A hint of madness kept locked away?" She clicked her tongue. "We can't have that, now can we?" Something solid slithered on the ground between her legs, inching forward. It was barbed, sectioned into bits and sandy colored. The assassin wanted to do something. Say something. Anything. His mouth moved but nothing came out. What was she talking about? Madness? Soul wasn't mad! He blamed his paralyzation for the shock and confusion.

The tail pierced his weapon's flesh, Soul yelping in protest and all he could do was stare. How the hell had it escalated so much? By the time he snapped out of it enough to move, her tail retreated into the safety of her legs. He felt himself move forward and before he remembered he moved, he was in front of her, fist pulled back ready for a powerful swing. A look of surprise flashed across her face and he slammed into her. She flew back, dropping the scythe into a heap on the floor.

Soul groaned, clutching his side and turned to look at Blackstar. The assassin must have looked terrifying because he saw the other hesitate before turning into his weapon form again, landing heavily into his unconsciously outstretched arm. Out of the corner of his eye, Blackstar saw the red eye look dazed and hazy and realized the dent in the metal structure where his hand had grabbed. He moved his hand upwards more and saw with relief the look disappear although not entirely. It still looked unfocused.

"You little shit!" She screamed, picking herself up from opened luggage. Her red hair was all messy and her tail peeped out to swing angrily behind her. "I know you'll pay for that!"

A small voice came, "Blackstar?" He looked down. " I don't know what the hell she did to me."

He pushed away the guilt and asked with a stern voice, "You good enough to take her down?" God, he sounded so selfish. He was asking too much but he was just so angry at himself for letting this happen and he shouldn't take it out on Soul. So he decided to take it out on her.

"Yeah." The scythe breathed. Blackstar forced himself to look confident, to smirk in that way that he knew came naturally but now felt like a burden. His hands were positioned wrong, in incorrect spots where his mind told him to move them back but he wouldn't.

The witch looked impatient. "I hear you talking but I don't see you moving." Blackstar ran, swinging the scythe down on her figure when she moved, sharp blade clanging against the ground sending sparks flying. Her tail went to strike as she turned gracefully away and Blackstar's breath hitched, pulling Soul out and using the metal to block the blow. The stinger hit the dent and his red eye went hazy again. Blood started to drip out of a deep gouge in the metal.

Blackstar slammed the hilt down, turning his body in the process to kick her retreating hair. She fell forward with a gasp. "Ow! My head!" She exclaimed. Her tail made quick work of disappearing. Blackstar laid his boot on her back, putting all of his weight on it. She hissed and glared at him through red locks, turning her head. His eyes had those same yellow stars in the center, bigger than before and they glowed with malicious intent. She narrowed her eyes, "Look at you. Beating up on a woman."

Blackstar dropped Soul in favor of lifting her up by the collar of her shirt, squinting at her. "I don't want you to ever touch another one of my friends again or else it'll get personal." He dropped her with a thud. She coughed, "What? It's not personal right now?" He turned at the sound of Soul changing and watched his friend crumple like a ragdoll, hand tightly grabbing his side. She sneered, "Or just whenever you feel like it."

The assassin was going to deliver the final blow when the plane suddenly jolted, rocking the stacks of luggage to topple into a chaotic disaster. Bags and suitcases rolled with a deep hollow sound across the metallic floor of the plane. The limited lights on the baggage deck flickered, greens turning dull and yellows turning white before they sparked out. They were cast into the dark. When his eyes refocused, the witch was pulling a covered lever, opening the outside hatch.

Red lights blinked and sirens bleeped loudly. It was loud enough to make him cover his ears. The air inside the plane came out with a loud whistle. Then, the cold wintry air made him grow goosebumps. For a moment, all was calm and he removed his death grip on his ears until the plane dipped dramatically from all the pressure it was now under. The lights and sirens went dead and the only white harsh light coming from the almost open hatch cast dark shadows.

The witch had a smug look on her face. "If I were you, I'd get off the plane." She was behind Blackstar and pushed the boy, tail throwing Soul out as well. Before they could think, they were soaring through thin air.

Blackstar's eyes widened before he saw white in every corner of his vision. Suddenly, he didn't have the air to breathe and he gasped out against the roaring of the wind in his ears. He didn't even remember when he closed his eyes but as he forced them open against the current, tears formed at the edges. Blinking past it, he spotted a dash of yellow contrasting on the stark white below him.

His heart stuttered. "Soul!" He yelled out but the scythe didn't respond. Blackstar pulled his arms to his face, shielding it from the harsh ripping wind and tried again, louder this time. "SOUL!" He could barely hear his own voice; The only indication that he even yelled was the burning soreness afterward. Narrowing his eyes, he pressed his arms tightly to his sides, speeding his rapid descent.

The cold stung his body like a thousand whips but he ignored it. His jacket was ripped during the battle on the plane and he would've loved to have it right about now. Getting closer, he noticed his partner wasn't moving either. Soul had his eyebrows furrowed, a pained look on his face.

His jacket was fluttering in the wind and Blackstar caught a glimpse of his red stained blue shirt underneath when a spot of blood decided to hit his face. He ignored it. Reaching his temporary weapon, he grabbed his arm first since it was closer to him and realized the teenager had passed out. He hastily pulled Soul into an unconscious embrace. Turning them so that he was falling with his back down, he looked past his friend's white locks and breathed in shock.

The plane they had been on was now nosediving towards the ground faster than they were, cargo flying out the open back. Metal screaming, jets buzzing, it had caught fire and left a clear trail of light smoke innocently following the plane like a shadow would follow a person. The flames cast a menacing black under the wing and highlighted the contours of it's surface, red airline logo popping in contrast to the rest.

He stared without blinking at the mass that fell, unable to believe that it was happening until the plane went out of his sight and he didn't dare turn to look when he heard the roar of an explosion and saw the black smoke skittle into the sky.

Blackstar didn't quite comprehend the plane crash, only thought running through his mind at the moment were how the hell he and Soul were going to land. Or maybe he didn't want to think too much about it right now. A stray tear found it's way to his face, from the rushing wind or the pain in his heart at his defeat he didn't know.

Sooner or later, they were going to land. And Blackstar would take the brute of it. It was the least he could do. He put his best friend and temporary weapon in danger, got his partner gravely injured and crashed a plane, killing a lot of innocent people. He didn't want to think about the numbers right now. And it was all to prove that he wasn't a loser; To fool himself into thinking that he could actually win a battle by changing things up a bit. Switching out with Maka again despite her worry and the look on Tsubaki's face when she asked him why he replaced her.

He'd said something along the lines of, 'I'm not replacing you. I'm just giving you a break.' Gee, talk about having a bad day. Falling to his possible death clutching his limp best friend close. But the worst of it was when he'd been so confident and happy when they won that he didn't-. The witch's laughter still echoes in his ears and he braces himself for the cold white impact of his end.

 **Another A/N: I'm going to continue this no matter what. I've already got a game plan and I'm positive that it should work. I'm thinking about weekly updates. I hope I portrayed them the way I wanted to.**


	2. A white foreground

**A/N:** **Apologies for the delay. My kitten died and I was grieving and every time I tried to sit down to type, I remember he'd curl up in my lap and all that. It was pretty hard to make this but I finally did it. I feel better now. I'll try to update on a regular schedule from now on.**

In Stein's class, Maka sat, head on her hand as she half paid attention to the dissection going on below. There were so many now that they all started to blur together. Tsubaki sat beside her, fidgeting every now and then. The meister glanced over.

"Don't worry, Tsubaki. They'll be fine." They better be fine. She added quietly in her head. Or I swear Blackstar will regret it. She mulled over and frowned, surprised she'd thought something like that but blamed it on her incessant worrying.

Tsubaki crossed her arms on the table and laid her head on them," I just don't understand why Blackstar would leave." She seemed lost in thought. Maka giggled," I don't think anyone really understands Blackstar. It's just what makes him who he is." The chain scythe huffed out, watching Stein bring the dissection scissors to the animal's belly and chose to look away for the actual cutting.

Forcing a smile to her lips, she looked down. "He'll be fine, right?" Her eyes met Maka's and the girl threw a thumbs up. "Right. If anyone's going to be okay, it's Blackstar." Even though she doubted every word she said, she said it to reassure Tsubaki. The last thing she wanted was to transfer her doubts onto someone else.

"Psh. If they want to be together that badly, maybe they should just marry each other." Maka added quietly.

* * *

The end hurt like hell. He was pretty sure he must've ripped or broken something in his back because it sent waves of pain racing along his spine, similar to when cars race on a highway. While the thick blanket of snow cushioned his fall, he was still hurting. He groaned and pulled his arms closer, expecting to feel a body. "Oh no." His hand came to his chest and pulled slightly at the fabric there. "Damnit!" His breath came in puffs and he shot up into a sitting position.

Unfortunately, somewhere between falling and landing, he'd let go of Soul, probably when he landed. He curled into himself, arms crossed over his chest and shivered. "So fucking cold." He grits his teeth. The assassin slowly pushed himself to stand, cursing all the way and tried to straighten his back when he stood. It screamed in agony and he snarled in pain but finally managed.

Cupping his hands over his mouth he yelled out. "Soul!" Seemed like that's all he was doing recently, he thought with a quirk of his lip. Looking for his friend in the snow. Looking for his friend in the air. All he needed was to look for his friend in himself, he sarcastically added.

Blackstar smirked, despite himself and encouraged," I've landed from greater heights than this! There's no way this is taking me down." He ignored his smarting back and surveyed the area. White sky. White ground. Even some trees, although the bark was brown, had white snow clumped together on the flimsy branches. Damn Soul's white hair. He pressed forward confidently, walking past several trees and looked around again. Nothing changed and it didn't look like anything would.

He felt a pang of fear and hated the way he turned back around and followed his disappearing footsteps. Back where he started. The cold started getting to him. It shouldn't be too surprising; He was only wearing his black shirt and normal pants. Same with Soul. Their change of clothes was in their luggage which was on the plane that went down with all the people and he really shouldn't be thinking of that large family that sat behind him or the baby that cried on the ride or the just married couple who were taking a vacation. Oh god, he was a murderer.

Shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts, he stood stock still, waiting. For what, he wasn't sure. He didn't know which way to start walking because if he did and didn't find Soul, he'd turn around and his footsteps would be erased and he'd be lost without his partner whom he would never forgive himself for leaving for dead. He waited for an answer, he guessed. To what? He wasn't yelling his name anymore, it's not like the guy could hear him being unconscious and all that. He couldn't have gone far.

He couldn't have gone far, Blackstar worried and didn't realize he'd rethought the same thought. In frustration, he screamed out, hands balled into fists at his sides," Damnit! Stuck in the middle of freaking nowhere! Nowhere to go. I just- UGH!" He shook in anger. Angry at how useless he was. He suddenly realized he couldn't stand here forever and freeze to death so he started to pace angrily in the same spot. "Walking around and around like a damn dog chasing his tail." He muttered.

He'd fucked up. Big time. He should've just stuck with Tsubaki. Who's stupid idea was this, anyway? Oh right, it was his. Hell, he didn't even know the extent of Soul's injuries. For all he knew, the guy was dead already. He didn't like the thought of that. He promised himself he wasn't going to follow that train of thought.

Easy mission. Yeah right. He kicked some snow with the toe of his boot. A moan cut him off. It startled him really. Enough to make him stumble. He stood still again, using his assassin skills to try to control his breathing and listen to see if he could hear a heartbeat. Tsubaki was always the best with this stuff. He furrowed his brows and pressed on, seconds or minutes he didn't know how long he stood there before he hesitantly accepted the fact that he could have imagined it. It was faint after all and if he couldn't find it, then it must not have happened although he didn't like the idea of him imagining things. Guess the cold really was getting to him.

Then, a low whine penetrated the whistle of wind and Blackstar swore he didn't imagine that. Fool me once, right? He crouched low to the snow, back sending fireworks in his vision but he ignored it. Digging up the snow, he bit his lip. He knew he heard that. He did not imagine that! Damn it! He turned and started on the other side but his fingers stung with a numbness he couldn't express.

He pulled his hands back as though burned, cupped them in front of his face, and exhaled deeply, watching the warm smoke curl around his stiffening fingers. Feeling a smidge of warmth return, he cursed and balled them up, crossing his arms and pulling them close to his body, hunching over. The position sent new waves of pain up his spine but eh. He had more pressing matters to deal with.

"Damn, SOUL!" Knowing the other was awake, he was positive he would get a response. Another whistle of wind blew past him followed by silence. He heard something. Something faint. Then, he saw something. He saw the snow to his right shift ever so slightly. It was a short distance away, five steps and he was probably there. That was all the proof he needed. He shot up and practically tripped to get there as soon as possible. Falling to his knees, he huffed out as his fingers scooped handfuls of snow. It burned, which was ironic because it was cold.

His breath came short when he spotted a tuft of white hair, standing out amongst the rest of white due to its texture and slight movement. I found him! He thought excitedly, digging with much more vigor. Soon, he'd uncovered his face, which startled him at first because those intense red eyes stared back at him, mouth drawn in a scowl. For a second, he thought he was frozen. Those eyes moved to focus on the sky and he was proven wrong.

"Hang on, I'll get you out." Blackstar forced a grin on his face and from the looks of it, Soul didn't buy it. Moving his dead fingers, he kept working. His jacket came into view and it was clumped with frozen snow, the thing was practically frozen itself. Moving faster due to increased worry, he tried not to notice the frozen blood on his torso. He couldn't keep his eyes from wandering every now and then.

When he'd reached his waist, Soul pulled his arms out of their cocoons, snow falling with a plop and pushed himself upright using his elbows. The movement tightened the muscles in his abdomen and he shut his eyes, sharp teeth showing in a snarl. After a pained exhale, Blackstar placed his hand on his chest and guided him to lay back down.

"You should take it easy. Not everyone can be as strong as me."

Soul looked to the side," Great. Just great."

"What?" Blackstar kept digging, now at his knees.

"I can take care of myself, you know. I don't- "Soul paused, looking for the right words. Letting out another huff, he closed his eyes," What I mean is that it's hard."

Blackstar couldn't feel his fingers anymore but raised one up to quiet the other and spoke," I get it. It's hard to admit that you need help from someone as great as me and that's understandable."

Soul opened his red eyes," No, that's not really what I meant."

"After all, lots of people get confused with their words in my presence." He cast his gaze back down to the frozen red stain and swallowed a lump in his throat. Quieter and with his eyes downcast, he answered," No, I know what you mean." Shaking his head to forget the crash, he brushed away the last of the snow and revealed Soul's complete body. Taking a better look, he noticed the weapon was shivering slightly.

He pulled Soul's arm over his shoulder," I've got you. Just try to take it easy." Standing was a problem for both of them; Blackstar's back reemerged to remind him of his fall and Soul hissed, hand clutching his side tightly. After finally righting themselves, Blackstar started to walk forward, determination shining in his features. He was determined to support them both. Even though his spine flared up again, he kept Soul's arm around his neck.

The snow crunched under their footfalls, breath coming in pants from the exertion. It was cold. It was white. Blackstar looked down at Soul when he heard him mutter. "Oh man, this is so uncool."

 **A/N: Are the chapters too short? I can always make them longer but I don't know what the acceptable length of a chapter is.**


End file.
